


Chun li's struggle through the web chapter 2.

by Vrafter



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Things start to pick for Chun li but the thing is...it is not in a good way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 2 for my four part series of this story. This chapter have some gory and disturbing imagery so read at your own risk. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chun li's struggle through the web Chapter 2

As Chun li entered the warehouse, she found a light switch by the door. She flipped it on and nothing turned on. Darkness...one of juri strengths. Both in the outside world and inside her heart..or the black hole where it's supposed to be.

"Great and I have no blueprint or map of the warehouse that can show me where the generator is" Chun li said with an aggravated tone

Chun li goes back to the door she came from and keeps it open using the streetlights that was still on outside and starts to search around the warehouse. It was a bunch of machinery lying around with a bunch of dust covering them. The room had 3 other doors that seem to connect to other parts of the warehouse. Looks like this warehouse haven been used in years. Chun li walks through all the different types of machinery trying to find a clue to juri's whereabouts. 

"What could you be here for? I don't think these machines are even operational anymore so why come here? What is this place hiding and what about makes you want to kill more innocent lives?" Chun li asking all these questions in her head, becoming more paranoid by the minute when all of a sudden, there was a squeak of a door that seem to be coming from the one side of the room. Chun li quickly turned her attention to the sound of the noise and pulled out her pistol. 

"Chun li. Agent of Interpool. Come out with your hands up NOW!" She said with authority. There was no answer but instead she got a loud and intimidating laugh. Chun li recognized that voice instantly..it was juri. Chun li's hands started to grip tighter onto the gun, now realizing that the monster that been haunting her life is close.

"Chun li.....come find me... AHAHAHAHAHAHA" That was the same line she heard from her nightmare earlier this morning. Chun li gritted her teeth from the anger yet fear in her heart. She felt like she was psychologically getting tortured and she didn't like it.

"JURI! STOP WITH THE GAMES AND SURRENDER! YOU CANT KEEP THIS UP FOR FOREVER! I WILL FIND YOU, BEAT YOU INTO SUBMISSION AND CUFF YOUR ASS! DEATH ROW WILL HAVE YOUR NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" Chun li screamed, echoing through the entire warehouse. Again, no response but end up getting more laughing.

"I'm about to lose my sanity here" Chun li said quietly trying to shake this horrible feeling. Than, a sound was coming from her earphone she had in her ear to let her know that she is receiving a call. She pressed a button on it to accept the call and spoke into it.

"Yes Commander, what is it?" Chun li asked looking around her perminter to make sure nothing was coming towards her position.

"Chun li..are you ok? We are looking at your heart rate on the monitors and it going in a unusual speed rate. You need to take a moment and compose yourself. Juri feeds on that turmoil on your mind, body and spirit and uses it to her advantage and when has the advantage, it ends up with death. Calm...down" the commander on the other line said. Chun li looked down and took a deep breath and responded back.

"Got it... I'm near juri's location. I'll make sure to keep you updated Commander. Chun li over and out" Chun li presses the button on her earphone to end the call.

"Ok Chun.. you got this you got this.. relax relax and take slow steps" Chun li steps through the door that was cracked open and is instantly hit in the nose with a putrid odor. The odor has a sense of death and bodily fluids. The area seemed to be some sort of garage. The room was dark but Chun li saw a huge metallic door on the far side of the area along with a few light color cars that stood out in the dark. Right next to the door, Chun li found a shelf with equipment on it and on the shelf, there was a flashlight. Chun li picked it up, now feeling grateful that she has some sort of light to help her through the nightmare, and turned it on. Once she shinned it on the ground, she could actually feel her heart jump out of her stomach. There were multiple bodies on the ground, all of them dead and dismantled like a horror movie. Some body was missing limbs, some was missing faces and the others...their bodies look like bloody hamburger meat. Chun li started to hyperventilate, leaning against the shelf next to heart. Sweat was coming down her face as she heavily breathe in and out, her boots started to shake, goosebumps started to show up. Chun li was definitely in a nightmare and at that moment, she knew juri had her right where she want her.. in pain, despair and importantly, fear. Than suddenly, a voice came from out of nowhere, putting more pressure on Chun li.

"Well well, looks who's here again to fuck up my plans? Little Ms. scout girl herself. Don't you have something else to do?" The voice sounded like a echo going throughout the area. The voice of Juri han of course. Chun li now at this point, felt like she was trapped but she stood back up,trying to shake her fear and talks back to Juri.

 

Juri...just.. just what are you here for? What is in this place that you want? Why..why did..these innocent souls have to be slaughtered like... pieces of DAMN MEAT?!? Chun li said with anger, still clenching her pistol. 

"Oh you want to know huh? Well since you want to be a nosey bitch I will show you later but for now... Let's have fun like old times hmmm?" The voice of juri said afterwards laughing like a manic into the sounds disappear into the darkness Chun li was surrounded in. Than Chun li started to hear footsteps run towards her. Chun li held up her flashlight to where the noise was coming while holding up her gun, aiming to contain but if she had to, to kill Juri. The footsteps than stopped but started to happen again five seconds later, catching Chun li off guard.

"I HAVE A GUN! STOP THIS INSTANT OF YOU WILL BE .." Chun li couldn't finished the sentence as she was she knocked clean in the face by something. Her body crashed onto the ground hard. Chun li for a split second couldn't get off the ground but when she did, she held the side of her face. She can't see it but she know for sure, she was bleeding at the mouth. She can hear a drop of blood hit the toes of her white boots. 

"OH NO! The poor girl. She got knocked on her ass. I wonder who could have done suck a thing to Hong Kong's favorite police woman? Maybe if she picked up the the flashlight, she might find out." The voice said now sounding like it was not too far in front of Chun li. Chun li shook off most of the pain as she could, picking up the flashlight but leaving her gun the ground nearby. She knew using her pistol was not going to help, especially since she can't clearly see in the darkness. When she shined the light towards the voice, it than become known what was speculated this whole time. It was indeed Juri han with her Feng Shui eye glowing brightly and her usual crazy smile looking back at her. Juri than threw out a hard right kick to Chun li, but Chun li thankfully blocked it with her right arm. Than Juri used that point to turn in a three sixty angel to go for a left kick but Chun li blocked that attack as well. Than Chun li used that force to push the both of them back a couple of feet. Juri stands up straight and rests a hand on her hip while Chun li stands in her fighting stance, ready for battle. With Juri's eye shining show brightly, there is no more need for the flashlight. She can see Juri clearly now and Chun li has a feeling that Juri feels more dangerous than their last encounter.

"Ahahahaha! Damn! Look at your pretty face princess. It's all covered with blood. Don't worry, you looked better covered with your blood. Makes your dead body more believed once I leave this place." Juri said laughing his manically laughing and smirking, feeling proud of her handy work on Chun li.

Chun li feels around her face and she's that Juri wasn't lieing. Her mouth was bleeding from the inside out. Right about now, Chun li would have been scared but now that she has Juri in her sights, she has one clear goal: Take her down and lock her behind bars and throw away the key.

"Your eye..is shining brighter than usual... even in this situation, this is unusual." Chun li said, holding her fighting stance and spitting out some of the blood that was building up inside her mouth."

"Oh that? See here's the thing. There is a particular machine in here that I'm want and the closer I get it, the more excited my body gets which results in my eye getting brighter.."

"And your bloodthirst grows... I get it. I seen your handy work... YOU EVIL BITCH!!" Chun li said bursting with hate and anger towards this monster. She feels herself losing her sanity dealing with her with each moment. She continues to spit out blood from her mouth and her vision begins to blur out a bit. Her blood loss is more serve than she thought so now another objective on her mind is finishing this fight as quickly as possible.

"Interrupting me ehh? That's fine.. that's cute but you know what's going to being even more cute? KICKING YOUR HEAD OFF IN YOUR FUCKING SHOULDERS IN FRONT OF YOUR LOVE ONES ANS BURNING YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU BURN OUT OF EXISTENCE!" "Juri yelled out of anger and malicious intent and charged Chun li with kick after kick after kicking but with each attack, Chun li countered. No mater how many times she was blocked, Juri still came with attack after attack at chun li, each hit getting harder and harder for Chun li to counter. Eventually, Chun li was going to go for counterattack with lightning kicks, but her eyes starts to become more and more blurry with each attack. Juri threw one more kick and chun li blocked that and when she was about to go for a nice hard kick in between juri's eyes, chun li's leg miserably missed her mark and she barley caught her balance. Her blood constantly hitting the ground in front of her. Chun li can barley keep consciousness. The bottom half of her mouth was completely bloody and it just aggravates her the more she thinks about that fact.

"Now this is what I like to see. My victims struggle to exist. Trying to exist in the world where in reality, no matter how much you try....you will die!" Juri said as she used one of her lethal kicks to one of Chun li's knees, crippling her a bit and than use Chun li's position to give a swift one eighty kick to the side of her face, knocking her straight down to the ground. Chun li was in a world of hurt and she knew it. She struggled with all her might to get up but juri puts one her big and lethal feet on top of Chun li's chest. Chun li's blurry eyes looked up to see a two juris, one real and one that is a mirage, holding a chainsaw. Chun li's heart began to jump out of her chest again, sweating and panicking. She remembered what her commander said but in this position, Juri had her in her web...this was it.

"I can't find the generator to this shithole of us place so I can use this baby in the proper way so I guess... I have to cut your head off the hard way. I can't wait to lick all your blood off my face when I'm done with my masterpiece. Too bad we couldn't play longer. I'm gonna miss you though... DIE!" Juri said raising the chainsaw high, preparing to swing it towards Chun li's neck. 

Chun li's life was flashing before her eyes. She can't let it end like this. She has a job to finish, a world to protect, family and friends to have memories left. With all these emotions boiling over in her heart, there was a sparkle in Chun li's eyes.


End file.
